Only Ones That Love
by Pokegirl185
Summary: What happens when Snowball hops out of Aya's room and while she goes to find Snowball, she meets someone? Aya x Dio


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Father or its characters!**

_This is my first Mad Father story for Aya x Dio…._

At this moment, Aya was watching Snowball hop around her room rapidly, that was, until Snowball hopped away outside her room. When she saw the door she noticed that it was open, she forgot to close it. At this, Aya started to get worried and jumped out of her bed as an instant reaction. She got scared of losing Snowball, her only best friend since she was never allowed to go outside and play with other children her age. She ran to the door and checked both directions the right and left.

"Where are you Snowball? Aha! found you_!" _ She exclaimed happily.

To the right, down the corridor corner, she saw a portion of Snowball's fluffy tail and smiled with satisfaction. She went running to Snowball, but when she went down the corner, but instead of finding Snowball, she found a boy with tousled blonde hair that covers a small portion of his right side of his face and hazel colored eyes. He was sitting glumly on the floor looking down.

As we all know, Aya is a very nice person that cares about other people and she wanted to help this mysterious boy so she politely asked-said, "Hello…may I ask why you look so glum?"

This boy was shocked to say the very least and he couldn't believe that she could see him, most people couldn't, so to make sure she was talking to him, he asked, "Excuse me, are you talking to me?"

Aya looked confused, but just sat down next to him and replied, "Yes, why do you look so shocked?"

_So she could see me…I wonder how?_ The boy thought.

"What's your name and why are you here—this house I mean?" Dio said-inquired.

Aya just blinked and said, "Sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Aya Drevis and I live here. What is your name?"

When the boy heard her last-name, he went into shock and remembered all the horrible memories and events that he's been through as an experiment for Dr. Drevis. Did she know what her father did to innocent people?

He snapped out of his shock when he heard Aya sigh and saw her make a painful expression with her eyes closed and ask, "I'm guessing my father used you as an experiment, am I correct?"

_So she does know…_ He thought relieved.

He did NOT look forward to having to tell this innocent young girl that he just met that her father was a murderer that kills innocent people and hear her try to cover it up with denial.

He simply nodded and replied by saying-asking, "Yes, and my name is Dio just to inform you. How do you know about your father experimenting on people?"

Aya nodded in an understanding way and while looking at the wall in-front of her, she said, "I have always known that father has done this bad deed. I always heard screams of innocent people being tortured. I just love father too much and I don't want him to get into trouble and besides, if I do, then I would be all alone." At the end of this, tears started to roll down her pale cheeks.

Dio felt bad for her and pulled her into an embrace while wiping away her tears. He didn't want to talk about sad stuff so he changed the subject by saying, "Aya, if you were in your room, then how did you end up coming here?"

She stopped crying and raised her head. When she saw that she had darkened the color of Dio's shirt, she muttered a "sorry" which he chuckled at.

"Well, when I was at my room, I saw Snowball, my pet bunny hop here and I met you, but still can't find him." She replied.

When it clicked to him, he pulled out the bunny that was eating a carrot from the side that Aya wasn't sitting on.

When she saw Snowball, she tackled Dio into a hug happily while smiling and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Dio also smiled which was odd for him after what he had been through. He smiled at how happy Aya was when she saw Snowball.

He boldly kissed her on the forehead and chuckled at her red face.

"Your welcome, Aya." he responded.

_Only Ones That Love Can See…._


End file.
